Gatomon (Adventure)
Gatomon is a Digimon from the Japanese media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, and video games. In the Japanese version, she is known as "Tailmon." "Gatomon" is a character in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 anime who appeared as the partner of Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. "Gatomon" is also the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share, and there are several different Gatomon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The Gatomon of Digimon Adventure also appears in Digimon Adventure/02 related movies, as well as manga and video games set within that continuity. Unlike the other Chosen Digimon in Digimon Adventure, Gatomon spends most of her time in the Champion stage, instead of the Rookie stage. Appearance Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large yellow and red striped gloves and black claws sticking out. The data for the red and yellow paws were copied from SaberLeomon. In the dub, she speaks in a soft, drawling voice. The Japanese version, however, has Gatomon in a much older voice to reflect her maturity as a Champion level Digimon. As Salamon, she acts more child-like, similar to the Rookie level Digimon,, while as Gatomon she acts more like a teenager and as Angewomon she acts like an adult. Her name, "Gatomon," comes from "gato", which means "cat" in Spanish, Italian, Greek, and Portuguese. Description Gatomon is a main character in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, as well as the movies Digimon Adventure (The Movie), Our War Game!, The Golden Digimentals and Diaboromon Strikes Back. Gatomon first appeared in Digimon Adventure as a malicious Digimon working for Myotismon. As a Digi-Egg, Gatomon had been separated from the other seven Chosen Digimon. When she later digivolved into Salamon, Myotismon found her took her under his wing, but during her time under him he routinely abused her. Salamon eventually naturally Digivolved into Gatomon and became one of Myotismon's lieutenants in his army of Digimon. During this time, she gained a rival in one of his other minions, DemiDevimon, as the two competed for their master's favour. Her only friend was Wizardmon, a friendly Digimon who Gatomon had once helped. Gatomon also bears red X-shaped scars from when Myotismon "beat" her because he did not like her eyes. Gatomon accompanied Myotismon and his army in the assault on the Real World in the search of the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined, who Myotismon was determined to destroy. Thanks to Wizardmon, Gatomon realized that she was in fact the chosen partner Digimon for the eighth member, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. However, Myotismon also discovered this and captured Gatomon and used her to identify Kari. When Gatomon refused, Kari willingly gave herself up to stop the bloodshed, despite the protests of Gatomon and the other DigiDestined. The DigiDestined and their Digimon, along with Wizardmon, fought Myotismon to save Kari. During the battle, Wizardmon sacrificed himself for Kari. Gatomon was devastated by Wizardmon's death, and Digivolved into Angewomon to fight Myotismon. By absorbing the power of the other Digimon into one of her arrows, Angewomon had apparently destroyed Myotismon. However, Myotismon's entity endured and he became VenomMyotismon. After the following battle Gatomon accompanied Kari and the other DigiDestined back to the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters. Gatomon returned as a main character in the second Digimon season, Digimon Adventure 02. Three years had passed since the adventures of the original DigiDestined, and now, a human calling himself the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World and enslaving the Digimon. Gatomon was reunited with Kari but had lost her Tail Ring while escaping a Unimon under the control of a Dark Ring. Without the Tail Ring's holy power, Gatomon's power was greatly reduced to roughly that of a Rookie level Digimon. In the last episode of the series, Gennai returns the missing Tail Ring to Gatomon. Apparently it was found by the forces of good. Gennai explains that the Ring served as a means to contain the dark energy of the Digimon Emperor's fortress, and that its power was what allowed DNA Digivolution to take place. Attacks * Lightning Paw (Neko Punch, lit. "Cat Punch"): A lightning-fast punch * Cat's Eye Hypnotism (Cat's Eye): An attack that allows Gatomon to confuse and/or paralyze the opponent. * Neko Kick (lit. "Cat Kick"): A lightning-fast kick Other Forms The name "Gatomon" refers to only the Champion form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gatomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). Unlike the rest of the DigiDestined Digimon, the Champion form is the most common and preferred form for Gatomon. A higher amount of energy is required to stay in a higher form. In Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, this Gatomon also has the ability to digivolve into Ophanimon. In the CD Drama Michi e no Armor Shinka, she can also digivolve to Butterflymon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. References Category:Chosen Digimon